


I'm Here, Always

by moonsamurai



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, just those two uwu, this was interesting askjfdkla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsamurai/pseuds/moonsamurai
Summary: Under the night sky were the nine boys, sleeping under the shining stars. They all were peaceful, except for the occasional rustling of someone rolling over or the almost silent taps of the person on watch's feet.Well, except one.The sky fell as he dreamed. Time went by as he grew more restless.And he woke up.
Relationships: Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	I'm Here, Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulligesLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulligesLulu/gifts).



> hehehe Lulu, I hope you like this! I tried my best and I got stuck a couple of times, but here it is! I heard you like mentor bonding stuff owo?
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! :D

_“See you later…”_

_The mirror shattered, the fragments slamming into his body. He could feel the glass cutting into his skin, the pain all over him, irrational fear building up within him._

_Zelda was gone. The sand billowed around him, obstructing his view, but she wasn’t there._

_He was alone._

_“MIDNA!!” he screamed, watching her body come apart into black squares, racing into a fading void. He couldn’t lose her again, he promised he’d say goodbye-_

_The wind picked up, and he was thrown back. A haunting laugh rose out of the rumbling ground, and a voice- two distorted, horrible voices- spoke, but he couldn’t understand them._ _Gibberish, if you will._

_“Hero.”_

_He jumped. The voice was right next to him, right behind him._

_Turning around, a light shone down on him, piercing through the prison. He screamed, his voice breaking, disappearing into the fog._

_“Are you ready to pick up the sword?”_

_Was that Time? Or the skeleton? The voices had blended together, echoing in the distance... or was that nearby?_

_There was no one there._

_Behind him was a scream, a familiar scream, a scream he knew too well. His mouth opened to call her name, to do_ something _instead of standing there, frozen in fear-_

_Move, move, MOVE--_

_He gasped, and all he saw was black._

\---

He woke up with a scream.

It pierced through the silence, disturbing the once peaceful night. 

Breathing hard, his eyes darted around the sky, focusing on the few stars left in the blackness. The moon shone down on him, casting an eerie light around the camp. 

After his breathing had slowed, he picked himself up, digging his elbows into the ground and painstakingly picking himself up. He managed to get himself to a sitting position before his arms let go. 

He shivered as a bitter wind whipped through the air, tousling his hair. He drew into himself to keep warm, although he knew it was a lost cause. 

“...Pup?”

Twilight turned around, wiping away a tear that had slipped out of his eyes. 

Time knelt down beside him, his face softening in worry. A gentle, almost comforting smile appeared on his face. 

“It’s unlike to see you troubled by a dream.”

His protege huffed out a laugh, but it seemed… off. It didn’t sound true to his pup.

“I suppose,” Twilight muttered, looking away. He drew in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. 

_Shards of glass, voices, darkness-_

“-light, Twilight!” 

Blinking, he found himself in a standoff against Time, his mentor holding up his shield to his sword in defense. 

Had he-

Twilight dropped his sword, panic creeping up on him. He attacked Time, what was he doing, _what-_

There was a _thud_ , and steps, grass rustling. Twilight squeezed his eyes shut, sure that a punishment was coming his way.

Instead, he could feel Time’s strong arms pulling him into a hug. 

“Shh,” Time whispered, rubbing soothing circles on his protege’s back. “It’s okay. You didn’t hurt me.”

“But-”

“No buts.” 

Silent, Twilight leaned into the embrace, trying not to burst into tears. It wouldn’t do to start crying in Time’s arms. Yet, his shoulders shook, his breathing getting unstable. 

Time closed his eye, hugging his protege tighter. 

“It’s okay to cry.”

He could feel his protege bury his face into his shirt, feel his protege vibrating as he sobbed, the raw pain in Twilight’s voice. 

It felt like only a second had passed when Twilight pulled away, sniffling and wiping the rest of his tears away. Time watched Twilight stand up, dusting himself off, shaking still.

“It’s… it’s my turn to take watch,” he whispered, voice loud in the deafening silence. “You can take your rest.”

Time stood up as well, just towering over Twilight. He took a step towards his protege, his child, _his flesh and blood,_ and placed a hand on his shoulder. With a reassuring smile, he guided Twilight to the fire, standing right in front of the warm light.

“Hey,” Time started, glancing at Twilight. He stared into the fire, almost lost in thought. But he seemed to snap out of it, looking up at his mentor. 

“What did you dream about?”

“...Nothing in particular.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I know.”

A genuine smile appeared on Time’s face as he managed to draw out an actual laugh from Twilight. 

“But you can always talk to me about anything, alright?” Time said softly, sitting down and holding his hands out to warm them. “I’m always willing to listen.”

Twilight nodded listlessly, plopping down next to his mentor. He blinked, the world slowly blurring. Sighing, he leaned over, placing his head on Time’s shoulder. 

“...Promise?” he asked quietly, starting to drift back to sleep.

“Promise. Always,” Time answered, stroking Twilight’s hair gently. 

“I swear, on my life, I’ll always be here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> “Tiiiiiiiiiime…” 
> 
> “Pup, you alright?”
> 
> “I had a bad dream again…”
> 
> “Want to talk about it?”
> 
> “I dreamed that you were a skeleton ghost and you were trying to kill me with a club or something…”
> 
> “...What?”
> 
> “Wait, sorry, that wasn’t a dream. Uh--”
> 
> “What do you mean that wasn’t a dream?!”


End file.
